Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Aria Meloetta and Keldeo both had decided to have an Ice Cream business at Seaside Hill. Meloetta works at her Ice Cream Parlour. Her manager is Keldeo. Both of them enjoy many jolly good times at the Ice Cream Parlour alongside plenty of their co-workers and friends, sometimes embarking on strange adventures. Step right up for 20 chapters, guys!
1. Chapter 1

**_Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: I don't know if this is just me being insane as usual, or if someone requested it. Actually, I wrote this on my own. Why? Because it was inspired from Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and Yoshizilla-Fan, both guys had lend me a hand for this... And as for Meloetta, she is just the Pokemon who sets up an ice cream van in this fanfic. Shows how desperate she is. Enjoy!

* * *

Aria Meloetta was setting up her own ice cream parlour at Seaside Hill, in spite of the fact that were lots of stands around here. Keldeo was there with her, watching Meloetta making the ice cream in her old fashioned way. Of course, Elvira (La Vie En Rose) was able to afford it – she literally spat out everything from within the beautiful and polite set of manner that was her stomach.

Seaside Hill seemed to become more popular as time went by. And now, with its newest and most riveting addition, there was a big extravaganza to celebrate.

"Listen, Mel. why are you opening up a ice cream parlour when anyone an just get a ice cream tubs on their own things?" Keldo asked Meloetta.

"Because, Keldeo, the ice cream business about to begin!" Meloetta stated. "You know, it's something woth working for!"

Keldeo simply scoffed as he turned his back to Meloetta. "I'm just saying. Maybe you should have tried something different, like an ice-cream van. By the way, did you have to build it here in Seaside Hill of all places?"

"Why not?" Meloetta handed the ice cream cone to Keldeo. "Try it!"

Keldeo took a small little bite from the ice cream cone, enjoying it as he took another bite out of it. "Way to go, Mel." Keldeo commented. "These ice cream cones are the same as icing, Y'know." Keldeo had finished his ice cream cone, but suddenly felt tingling in his bowels. "Um... Speaking of 'Icing'... I'll be right back." And so, Keldeo sped to the bathroom as fast as he could, trying his best to hold urine after having had lots of ice cream.

Several minutes later, Meloetta was standing in front of the counter as she was waiting for the costumer to arrive, while Keldeo was in the bathroom. Then Keldeo came back in front of the counter with Meloetta as he sighed in relief.

"Glad I got back safely. There was barely any place to go in peace." Keldeo said to Meloetta.

While the outside of Meloetta Ice Cream Parlour, Elvira was snooping as usual noticing the ice cream parlour. "Ice cream?! SUPER COOL! First Silver's Pizza Hut, then Waluigi's Taco Stand, then the Soggy Pretzel Stand, then Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, then Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor, and now Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour!" Elvira exclaimed as she walked right on front of the building, as she peeped through the glass door, seeing Meloetta making ice cream, while Keldeo was standing in front of the counter.

Meloetta's eyes widened in glee as she noticed Elvira. "Oh goodie! Our first costumer!" Meloetta exclaimed.

Elvira tapped the glass door. "May I come in?" she called out.

"Sure!" Meloette replied as she watched Elvira opended the door and walked right on front of Keldeo and Meloetta.

"Welcome to our ice cream parlour!" Keldeo stated. "How could me and Meloetta be at your service?"

"One finest ice cream cone with chocolate sprinkles and a flake please!" Elvira ordered with a smile on her face.

Keldeo grew his eyes wide as he was confused by Elvira order of ice cream. "Wait, did you say a chocolate sprinkles and a flake?" Keldeo responded confusedly.

"Yes please!" Elvira greeted.

"OK, whatever you say..." Keldeo sighed. He turned around to Meloetta and said, "Elvira want's an ice cream cone, with chocolate sprinkled and a flake."

"Coming right up!" Meloetta called out back as she walked in front of the counter, holding a ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and a flake. "That will be 100 pokedollars, please!"Meloetta announced brightly, as she was still holding a chocolate sprinkled ice cream cone with a flake on the top.

Elvira pulled a 100 pokedollar bill out of her ass and slammed it on the counter at Meloetta, who happily took it, as Elvira took her ice cream as she was enjoying it while licking her lips with joy.

"Here's your ice cream, Elvira!" Meloetta said gleefully. "Enjoy!"

Meloetta and Keldeo watched Elvira as she walked away, still munching down in her ice cream in glee.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria Meloetta was making more ice-cream cones as she hummed to herself, while Keldeo was standing in front of the counter, waiting for someone to come by. Then, Princess Peach Toadstool came walking by, noticing the ice cream parlour, and decided to drop by for a visit.

"Another stand? Wow! Seaside Hill must really have a lot of folks who buy stuff." Princess Peach told to herself as she walked entered the ice-cream parlour and walked up to Meloetta and Keldeo, waiting patiently for them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Keldeo and Mrs. Meloetta! May I have some ice-cream?" Peach giggled as she waved her right hand. "I just absolutely adore ice-cream! I'm not like that fat, hideous recolor of myself!"

"Sure!" Meloetta said. "I could use some money to buy some sweet vanilla icing! Plus I exchanged a little so I have some Pokedollars to spend."

Meloetta went off to get the ice-cream cone, and came back with a ice-cream cone with sprinkles. "That'll be 100 Pokedollars, princess!"

Princess Peach paid Meloetta and Keldeo the 100 Pokedollars as she took the ice-cream cone. "By the way, do you have any cherries?"

Meloetta stared at Princess Peach in confusion. "You want a cherry on the top of your ice-cream?" Meloetta said. "But I'm afraid we are all out of cherries right now."

Peach munched down on her ice-cream cone. "That's fine. But you really should get one since your ice-cream can go through you like your tasty icing fetish!" Peach walked away, as she kept munching down on her ice cream cone in glee as she headed west.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, outside of the ice-cream parlour, Elly (My Mii) was driving around Seaside Hill with her race kart around the track. "Gosh, it's sure is a great day to enjoy this driving workout of mine!"

Suddenly, Elly's stomach grumbled loudly, prompting her to frankly slamming the brakes on the kart, causing it to stop, as Elly placed her hands on her rumbling belly. "Oh, my poor tummy! I'm so hungry..." she jumped out of her race kart and walked over to the Ice-Cream Parlour building. "Maybe a quick snack will make me go back on track again." she entered the ice-cream parlour.

Meloetta and Keldeo saw Elly as she walked in, with Elly standing innocently.

"Yes? Can we help you with anything?" Meloetta asked kindly.

"Can I have an ice-cream cone with a sprinkles and a flake please?" Elly asked with a cute smile on her face.

Keldeo grew his eyes wide at Elly in confusion, wondering what she is talking about.

"Wait...did you say you want a sprinkled ice-cream cone and a flake?" Keldeo responded confusedly.

Elly took out a 100 pokedollar bill out of nowhere and slammed it on the counter. "Yes please!"

"OK...whatever you say..." and with that, Keldeo said to Meloetta, "Mel, this young lady wants an ice-cream cone with sprinkles and a flake."

"Coming right up!" Meloetta walked in front of the counter, holding a sprinkled ice-cream cone with a flake and gave it to Elly, who then happily took it, and started munching down on it, eventually scarfing it down quickly, enjoy the sweet ice-cream with sprinkles and a chocolate flake too, much to surprise of Meloetta and Keldeo.

Elly then fed the empty ice-cream cone, which gobbled down the whole ice-cream instantly. Elly placed her hands on her tummy, letting out a satisfying burp as she sighed of relief.

"Gosh, you sure are one hungry little lady!" Meloetta exclaimed, surprised as she saw Elly munching down on the entire ice-cream in such a short time.

"Am I?" said Elly in confusion as she was about to leave the ice-cream parlour. "Must rush! I've got some driving tests to do!" and with that, Elly exited Meloetta's Ice-Cream Parlour and hopped back on her race kart as Meloetta and Keldeo watched Elly as she drove on back on track.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta was making more ice-cream cones, humming merrily to herself as usual, while Keldeo was at the front of the counter, minding his own business, when Princess Daisy from Sarasaland is about to enter the ice-cream parlour.

"Mel, we have a costumer!" Keldeo called out for Meloetta.

Meloetta walked right in front of the counter, as she and Keldeo saw Princess Daisy walked popped up, as cheerful as a puppy.

"Hi I'm Daisy!"

"Oh hi, Daisy!" Meloetta greeted with a delightful expiration. "Would you like an ice-cream?"

"Sure thing, Mel!" Daisy replied. "I could do something to possibly build my appetite! Plus, I exchanged a little so I have some Pokedollars to spend too!"

Meloetta went off to get an ice-cream cone, and came back with it as she gave it to Daisy. "That'll be 100 Pokedollars dear!"

Princess Daisy took a several of green pokedollars in placed them on the counter, with Keldeo and Meloetta took them.

"Thank you for stopping by, Princess!" Keldeo said to Daisy as she walked right off and exited the ice-cream parlour. "Come back again sometime!"

Meloetta sighed. "You know Kel, I think there's something wrong with that gal..."


	5. Chapter 5

As Aria Meloetta continued to make more ice-cream cones, Keldeo waited at the front of the counter for the costumers to come by, when he saw Lilligant and Whimsicott entered the ice-cream parlour, taking a break of running Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.

"Mel, there's someone who wants ice-cream!" Keldeo called out.

Meloetta walked at in front of the counter, wondering what Lilligant and Whimsicott are doing here. "Hi, Lilly and Whimsy! Long time no see!"

"We have decided to take a break from our Lemonade Stand for a while." Lillgant answered. "Do you remember that we came here last time, Melly?"

Meloetta nodded. "Oh yes, I sure do! So anyways, what can I get you?"

"Me and my friend, Whimsy both want one finest ice-cream cone each please!" Lilligant ordered.

"Oh! I thought I knew you were came here again!" Meloetta exclaimed with joy as she returned to get Lilligant and Whimsicott an ice-cream cone each.

Keldeo face hoofed himself, remembering the last time that Lilligant and Whimsicott were there. "Can I explain?" he said. "I remember the last you came in there. But now there you two are again."

Lilligant nodded. "True." she said.

Whimsicott also nodded and looked at Lilligant in the happy expression. "You're right! In fact..."

And before Whimsicott could say anything else, Meloetta had returned, holding two cones of ice-cream as she placed them on the ice-cream stand.

Without Meloetta saying anything, Lilligant and Whimsicott both paid 100 Pokedallors as they took their ice-cream cones and licking them with joy.

"I know you would guys come back again!" Meloetta exclaimed. "Come back again sometime!"


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshizilla-Princess: Eh, titles are overrated. Enjoy.

* * *

As Aria Meloetta was making more ice cream cones inside the ice cream parlour, Tin, Allouez, Tacco, Marizo and Toto were outside of Meloetta's Ice-cream parlour, they went inside (except Toto) and walked up to Keldeo and Meloetta, with all four of them standing innocently, much to Meloetta's delight.

"Hi girls! What can I get you four?" Meloetta asked kindly.

Tin, Allouez, Tacco and Marizo huddled up to each other so Meloetta can get any idea that they want.

"OK, we will have to order and decide what we want." Tin instructed.

"Yeah. OK...so Marizo, what do you want?" Allouez asked to Marizo.

"I'll have a sprinkled ice-cream with a flake on." Marizo decided. "Because I heard they had lots of stalls in Seaside Hill."

Allouez nodded. "I know, I heard as well."

Tacco sighed, folding her arms. "Yeah yeah, right...I'll have chocolate flavoured ice-cream."

Tin nodded. "Same here. I'll have a chocolate flavour ice-cream too, oh, with lots of sprinkles."

Tin, Allouez, Tacco, and Marizo all turned around to Meloetta as they made their decision.

"So, what can I get you?" Meloetta asked.

"Tacco and I will have a chocolate flavoured ice-cream cone, with mine one has got lots of sprinkles on it, please. And also, Marizo and Alloluez both want a ice-cream cone with sprinkles. The same each." Tin ordered.

Meloetta and Keldeo both looked at each other and nodded as they were walking away to get 4 ice-cream cones for the children. They came with Keldeo holding a chocolate flavoured ice-cream cone and an Ice-cream cone with sprinkles, and Meloetta holding an chocolate flavoured sprinkled ice-cream cone and also an ice-cream cone with sprinkles. And without saying anything, each of the four girls paid Meloetta and Keldeo 100 Pokedallors as they took their ice-cream cones and exited Meloetta's Ice-cream parlour so they can get Toto and head back to the Library.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria Meloetta contiuned making more ice-cream cones, humming to herself as usual, while Keldeo was waiting in front of the counter waiting for the costumers to come. Just then, Toadette noticed the ice cream parlour as she decided to went into, having to take break from her business at Pizza Hut, while Toadette was eating a taco.

"Another stand?! I heard that Meloetta and Keldeo had their business in there!" Toadette said to herself. "I wonder what the ice-cream parlour is going to be like? Well, the easiest way to find is to just go!"

Toadette entered the ice-cream parlour, still munching on the taco that she got from Waluigi's Taco Stand, burping loudly as she giggled.

Keldeo then saw Toadette as she walked right in front of him. "Oh hey! Welcome to Meloetta's Ice-Cream Parlour, how may I serve you?"

Toadette basically took out a 100 Pokedallor bill and slamed on the counter. "I wish I could care for an ice-cream!" she caimed. "After this, I'm going to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand to wash down the taco and the ice-cream I just had!"

Meloetta walked right in front of the counter, wondering what's Toadette doing here. "So Toadette," she said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I have decided to take a break from me Silver the Hedgehog's Pizza Hut business! And I spoke to Amy and Cream that you were working here!" Toadette stated.

"Boy, you've said it!" Meloetta claimed as she gave an ice-cream cone to Toadette, with Toadette happily took it as she was licking it in joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Keldeo and Aria Meloetta were waiting for costumers when Elvira White burst into happiness and ran towards Meloetta and Keldeo, with a happy expression.

"Yes! Today is the day!" Elvira exclaimed in glee as she smiled widely at Meloetta and Keldeo.

"What's that Evlira?" Meloetta asked. "What's got you so happy?"

Elvira bent down a bit, proudly releasing a loud tuba toot from her tuba butt. "Oh I don't know. Today just feels great!"

Keldeo gasped, not knowing how Elvira wasn't embarrassed by her fart. "Good Arceus, Elvira! What's up with you?"

Elvira released a 30 second trombone fart, smiling and not noticing some Pokémon behind her that ran off to get away from the smell. "Today just feels like a great day to let loose and go with the wind, that's all!"

Meloetta waved her paddle shaped hand in front of her as the smell lingered towards her. "Literally."

Elvira blushed a bit, letting out a cute little trumpet toot. "Anyway, one ice-cream tub please, covered with chocolate sauce!" she asked, placing Pokedollars on the counter, prompting Meloetta to prepare an ice-cream tub for her.

"Hey Elvira, why exactly are you so cheery today? Have you been spending time with Toadette? And did Daisy get to you?"

Elvira placed her paddle shaped hands on her tuba butt, which released more loud farts as Elvira spoke. "It turns out I'm not the only one with a tuba butt! It just makes me so happy to not be alone!"

Keldeo tilted his head in awe. "Wow. Lucky you."

Meloetta came back with Elvira's ice-cream tub as Elvira took it, scarfing it down as she burped loudly in Meloetta's face, her burp sounding like a trombone.

"Elvira, that's quite disgusting." Meloetta exclaimed, sounding literally sickened.

"Hey! Y'know, I'm an icing loving-freak like you! So, I burp and fart all the time." Elvira said with a smirk. Then she burped loudly again in Meloetta's face, that lasted 15 seconds, her burp sounding like a tuba.

"Charming..." Meloetta said sarcastically. "If those are your burps, I would not like to hear your farts."

Elvira giggled, as she slightly blushed, unable to control herself. "Heh heh. Excuse me!" She commented, flying away with her wings on her back-pack as she released several silent but deadly farts that sounded more like a flute.

"That nerd of that gal." Keldeo mentioned. "When she's not pleasuring herself in icing just like you have been doing all the time, you never know what she will do next."

Meloetta looked at Elvira as she flew away. "I know, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

Day after day, when the blue clear sky fading into the yellow sunset, with all the happy costumers, Aria Meloetta and Keldeo closed their ice cream parlour and returned to Legendary Household.

"Ah...what a day." Keldeo sighed happily. "But as least I didn't make up any uncool comments about your ice cream, Mel."

Meloetta smiled at Keldeo. "Well, good for you, Kel!" she replied happily. "I'm glad that you think my ice cream tastes better than icing."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Meloetta went to answer it, and much to her delight, it was Elvira "La Vie En Rose" White, and the blue cat was next to her.

"MELOETTA DARLING!" Elvira beamed, as she took out four cartons of sweet vanila icing. "I've bought you some cartons of icing for all of your hard work you have been doing in your ice cream parlour, plus some soda and the chocolate cake!"

"Oh boy!" Meloetta squealed in delight as she happily took the cartons of icing and put them in the fridge, except the last one and went to the living room.

"Can I eat some icing with you, Melly?" Elvira asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, Elvira!" Meloetta responded as she gave Elvira a carton of sweet vanila icing. "Because I knew that you like icing as well!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Elvira exclaimed in glee.

Then Meloetta and Elvira both took their lids of their cartons of icing, with Elvira took out a spoon, and Elvira and Meloetta started to eat their icing in glee.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Elvira!" Meloetta thanked Elvira, as she took another handful of icing and munching it down in glee, giggling afterwards.

"Hey, what can I say?" Elvira responded as she patted Meloetta on her back. "This may be a job well done will not hurt us!"

Keldeo sighed as he watched Elvira and Meloetta eating their icing and chatting in glee, as Keldeo literally face palmed himself. "Oh dear Arceus...someone kill me now...these girls do love some icing for a change..." Keldeo grumbled in annoyance

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Oh gemmie a break! The show alone was bad enough, but did the author girl really have to add Elvira and Meloetta eating icing to it? Who wants to read about a stressed out, easily enraged that icing loving freak that really loves icing?! Retarded! That only adds to her stress! And the part where Meloetta and Keldeo opended to get back at Elvira only adds to the amount of fart torture there is! Just inconceivable!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Yoshizilla-Princess: Yeah... So, why have do I keep returning to create every time? Because I'm stupid.

* * *

Meloetta and Elvira were continuing on with their icing feasts, as both girls were eating all the icing in glee, moaning in delight, with Keldeo being shafted to watch as Meloetta and Elvira stuffed their faces.

"Honestly, what am I going to do next?" Keldeo sighed in annoyance. "This is ridiculous!" And with that, he left.

Back with the girls, both of them were eating more icing, moaning in glee as they rubbed icing around their mouths, licking the icing. Then afterwards, Elvira grabbed herself a bottle of Coco-Cola, opening a lid as she drank it all at once and burped loudly, causing Elvira to gasp and giggle in a uncontrolled way.

"Oops, excuse me!" Elvira giggled, as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"You don't actually need to be shy around by burping and farting right in front of me, Elvira." Meloetta assured, as she took another carton of vanilla icing, opening a lid, grab a handful of icing and ate, gleefully gobbling it down.

After a few minutes, Elvira and Meloetta had all of the cartons of icing and let out two cute belches at the same time.

"I'm such a piggy!" Meloetta giggled.

"I am too!" Elvira agreed.

Next was the whole chocolate cake. Meloetta used Psychic as the cake flew at the top of Elvira's head. Elvira then suddenly took out a knife and started cutting parts of the cake of every slice, each of them landed on each plate. Then both girls started to all of the parts of the cake, but just Elvira has been dancing so much, she got out a spoon and scoop little bits of her slice of cake and ate it like a lady.

"Ugh, I'm getting pretty full..." Elvira explained as she felt her stomach that fill up to the brim.

"Me too!" Meloetta agreed.

Later, once the chocolate cake was demolished, Meloetta and Elvira were both stuffed. Their stomachs were slightly pudgy, Elvira moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her full stomach in satisfaction as she turned her head towards Meloetta.

"Ohhh, I'm so full..." Elvira sighed as she lay on her back, rubbing her pudgy stomach, feeling nice and full. "Hey, Mel, can you give me a belly rub?"

Meloetta floated by Elvira's side and started rubbing Elvira's full belly gently.

"Ahh...feels nice..." Elvira sighed in relief. "But not to rough, though, Meloetta.

Suddenly, as Meloetta rubbed Elvira's full stomach, Meloetta put her paddle shaped hand further down and pressed a bit hard.

"Eek! Not too hard!" Elvira squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Did you say not to hard?" Meloetta asked.

"Uh-huh." Elvira nodded. "My stomach can't even get any achier than ever, even though I'm too full..."

Meloetta nodded her head without saying a word and continued rubbing Elvira's full and pudgy stomach. Suddenly, Elvira felt a sharp pain inside her bowels, screaming in pain as she hold her stomach.

"OUCH! My stomach! I think I'm going to-" Elvira screamed, but suddenly, before she could say anything else, Elvira farted loudly, her butt blasted her sweats as they puffed up by her flatulence.

Meloetta stared blanky at Elvira, as Elvira blushed and giggled. "Oh my Arcues, Elvira! You sure are gassy!"

"I know!" Elvira replied. "And so you are!"


	11. Chapter 11

_If Meloetta's Ice Ceam Parlour was some kind of a Disney sitcom... cue canned laughter._

Elvira and Meloetta said goodbye to each other and departed, after somewhat pleasuring themselves and eating cartons of sweet vanilla icing. Keldeo appeared walking towards to Meloetta.

"Mel, I'm serious! Can't you at least stop playing with Elvira and departed each other? You and Elvira are both getting on our nerves.

_Cue canned laughter._

Meloetta scoffed as she cut off a slice of chocolate cake. "Oh relax, Kel. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

_Cue canned laughter._

Meloetta cut several slices of chocolate, then stuffing them in her mouth. "We have lot's of good time together, we had!"

_Cue canned laughter._

Keldeo's jaw dropped in disbelief and then back t normal, as he stared at Meloetta in confusion. "Oh, really? Have you two have been pleasuring yourselves with icing or what?"

_Cue canned laughter._

Meloetta scoffed as she folded her arms in annoyance. "It's none of your business, you pervert!"

_Cue canned laughter._

Keldeo slapped his forehead with his right hoof in annoyance. "I was only asking! Besides we have got some work to do in the morning, so we don't want to miss it! Because we don't to have disappointed costumers!"

_Cue canned laughter._

The Legendary Household suddenly collapsed on itself, crushing Meloetta and Keldeo aside as the night continued on.

**_Cue canned laughter._**


	12. Chapter 12

_The Next Day Had Arrived..._

* * *

Aria Meloetta saw The Wii Fit Trainer walking towards her Ice Cream Parlour and in front the counter, as she was still busying, making more ice cream cones.

"Good day and welcome by business, m'am! Do you want an ice cream?" Meloetta kindly asked her.

"Certainly, miss melody girl." Wii Fit Trainer took a ice cream from Meloetta and licked it in delight.

"Ice cream is a good way to get a little boost whenever you are getting sweaty or you will need to get more fit!" Meloetta pointed out.

"Yes it is. Thank you!" Wii Fit Trainer exited the ice cream parlour and jogged away, disappearing quickly without a trace.


	13. Chapter 13

The female black haired and green eyed regal ruler walked towards Meloetta and Keldeo, as Meloetta was still making ice cream cones.

"Hello there. One finest ice cream of yours please!" Regal Ruler asked, placing the 100 pokedollars on the counter.

"Sure thing, miss regal ruler." Meloetta replied, giving Regal Ruler an ice cream cone.

"May I give you extra money so I can get my change?" Regal Ruler asked.

"Absoulutely!" Meloetta replied as Regal Ruler give her another 100 pokedallors. "But as long it's got anything to do with money, that's fine!"

Regal Ruler happily took the ice cream and her change and licked it. "Good. Because I knew that it's going to be a famous monarch if I dream about money when I take a sovereignly slumber. Romantic dream, isn't it?"

Meloetta nodded. "Yeah! Having money is quite romantic!"

And with that, Regal Ruler walked on her way out, licking her ice cream cone in glee.

"Hey Mel?" Keldo called out.

"Yeah?"

"You remember that author is one of the biggest fans of Yoshizilla-Fan? I think they might have both ran out of ideas." Keldeo stated.

"That's right!" Meloetta agreed. "Because Princess needs to stop this! We can't stop wasting time!"

"Who? Princess Daisy?" Keldeo said.

Meloetta slapped her forehead. "No! Yoshizilla-Princess! The author!"

Keldo remembered. "Oh."


	14. Chapter 14

Meloetta and Keldeo saw Elvira entered, walking towards the counter, moaning in pain as she grabbed her stomach as Keldeo hooved himself in annoyance.

"The author had added this lady again?!" Keldeo commented in annoyance. "Why can't she just add someone else in there instead the same characters all over again?"

Elvira's stomach grumbled as she groaned placed her arms on it, giggling sheepishly. "...I'm fine, I've just got stomach cramps, that's all."

Meloette stared at Elvira with an sad expression on her face. "Are you OK, Elvira?" Meloetta asked nervously.

Elvira's stomach growled loudly again, causing her to clutched it tightly as she fell onto her knees, doubling over. "No...I'm **NOT **OK! ...Ugh... My stomach really hurts..."

"What is it? You ate too much?" Keldeo asked.

Elvira glared at Keldeo. "Does it have to do with you?! Shut up!" She groaned as she hit her face on the ground, still clutching her stomach.

Meloetta panicked about Elvira feeling the pain as she did. "Oh, I hope poor Elvira will be alrght..."


	15. Chapter 15

Meloetta and Keldeo both stared at Elvira moaning in pain, as she held her stomach tightly than ever, falling onto her knees as she is unable to stand up. Gaby walked up to Elvira, wondering why she is in so much pain.

"So, that's why that she had come here like this?" Gaby asked Meloetta.

Keldeo nodded. "Yeah...if she hadn't eat something too quick, and now Elvira's stomach was in a light bolt and decided to take out over her."

"OK..." Gaby responded, then she dropped her responded nature and shouted. "I'm sure you hadn't! Just look at that poor girl now!"

"Ugh...I need a bathroom!" Elvira exclaimed as she groaned, letting out a wet toot that puffed up her sweats as the huge storm of farts came be heard with sore music notes around Elvira.

"Hey Mel, do you think that Elvira will be OK?" Keldeo asked Meloetta.

Meloetta shrugged. "I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

Meloetta saw Lilligant walking towards to her, entering her Ice Cream Parlour with a happy expression of both at the same time.

"Oh hi, Lily!" Meloetta greeted in the gleeful expression as she was making more ice cream cones. "Fancy a bit of ice cream today?"

Lilligant giggled. "Yeah! And also, I am now selling pink lemonade at my lemonade stand, just like that Toadette had said to me and Whimsicott!"

Meloetta winded her eyes. "Pink lemonade?!"

Lillgant nodded her head. "Yeah. It's like regular lemonade, except it doesn't look like urine."

Keldeo walked up next to Meloetta. "Wow. That's original." Keldeo commented. "With all of your chapters of your business of yours, we never know that you're selling pink lemonade!"

Lillgant nodded. "I know! You should come and try some anytime! And in the mean time, one ice cream of your please!" Lilligant asked, placing 100 pokedallors on the counter, prompting Meloetta to get an ice cream, and return back giving a ice cream to Lilligant as Lilligant licked it in glee as she exited and headed back to south.


	17. Chapter 17

Elvira walked up towards Meloetta and Keldeo, humming along while singing a song by Gabz in her head as she popped up right in front of Meloetta and Keldeo, much to Keldeo's slight annoyance.

"What do you want? If it's not ice cream, then beat it!" Keldeo stated impatiently.

Meloetta glared at Keldeo as she wagged her right paddle-shaped hand at him. "Kel, remember what we have to Elvira the other day? We have to welcome her! The Royal Family once came to our contest and demonstrated us, remember?"

Keldeo remembered. "Oh yeah. Welcome...Er... What's her name again?"

_**"Elvira!"**_ Meloetta and Elvira both shouted at Keldeo for a reminder, as Keldeo shrugged.

"Whatever..." Keldeo sighed in annoyance as he faced hoofed himself.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite icing-loving dancer and singer, what can I get you?" Meloetta asked Elvira in a kindly state, smiling at her.

"I'd like the same ice cream that I had won in your contest." Elvira asked, remember how much she loved the one that she had one in the contest.

Meloetta walked off and came with an ice cream cone. "Only 100 Pokedollars for this ice cream." Meloetta offered.

Elvira looked inside her black bat-wing backpack sighing. "Unfortunately, I don't have any." Elvira sighed, feeling like she was going to cry with foaming tears in her eyes.

"Don't be sad, Elvira!" Meloetta assured. "I'm sure you can buy an ice cream of your...um..."

"Pico." Elvira reminded Meloetta.

"Oh, yes. Pico."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Then Elvira had an idea. "Well, so that's 100 pico for one ice cream of yours, please!" she then asked, placing 100 picos on the counter, and took an ice cream from Meloetta.

Elvira simply took her change from the counter. "Thank you! Now if you would please excuse me, I'm heading to have some pink lemonade from that lemonade stand I've heard. Adios!"

And out of the ice cream Elvira went and ran away like a speedy lightbolt, doing backflips everywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

The Princess (The Monarch's daughter) entered Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour, and walked towards Meloetta and Keldeo.

"One ice cream, please!" The Princess asked in a very glee exprassion, placing a 100 pokedollar bill on the counter.

"Coming right up, Mrs. Princess!" Meloetta replied as she went to her ice cream factory and came back with an ice cream cone.

The Princess gleefully took the ice cream from Meloetta and licked it in joy. "Thank you!" she stated as she exited the ice cream parlour.

"You're welcome!" Meloetta called out.

Keldeo walked up to Meloetta. "Hey, weren't you're selling ice cream to that Princess?" Keldeo asked.

Meloetta nodded. "Of course, Kel."


	19. Chapter 19

The duck walked up to the Ice Cream Parlour and said to Meloetta and Keldeo, who were both running the parlour, "Hey! Got any grapes?"

Meloetta tilted her head to the duck. "Pardon?"

"Got any grapes?" asked the duck.

Meloetta shook her head. "No. This is our ice cream parlour! This is where that you can enjoy the refreshing ice cream this summer! Do you want to try some?"

"I'll take none." the duck answered, and he waddled away, disappearing instantly without a trace.


	20. Chapter 20

Princess Merida came by Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour, taking out her bow as she aimed her arrow at the building, before shot her bow at the ice cream parlour as it slashes apart, crushing the building into bits. Aria Meloetta screamed in horror, looking at the damaged remains.

"You...you broke my ice cream shop!" Meloetta yelled, foaming tears in her eyes. "Why would you break my ice cream shop?"

"Because, I'm Merida, my fathers daughter, Fergus, the Bear King of Dun Broch!" Merida mentioned out loudly. "He taught to ride a horse, swing a sword, and shoot a bow!"

Keldeo face hoofed himself. "Ugh, if you are even exist, why would you have to do it?!"

"We may not have princess being rude, thank you very much!" Shouted the voice in respond.

Merida turned around and realized who it was. It was Queen Elinor.

"Merida, you are onward to be ashamed of yourself." Queen Elinor frowned. "You must own these manager a apology."

Merida sighed in annoyance. "Oh, but, Mum..."

"No buts... Thank you. A princess must apologize for something that she did, especially you to them." Queen Elinor responded.

Merida sighed in annoyance again, facing Meloetta and Keldeo as she said, "I'm sorry." And with that, Merida said to Elinor. "Am...am I still in trouble?"

Queen Elinor placed her left hand on Merida's head gently. "Oh darling...of course, you're not. Now let's go home back to our castle."

Then Merida and Elinor both walked away, holding hands, while Keldeo was looking Meloetta who was on her knees, crying as she buried her paddle-shaped hands on her face as tears stream down her cheeks.

Keldeo placed his hoof on Meloetta's back, comforting her. "Oh cheer up, Mel. It always happens to Waluigi's Taco Stand sometimes. We can always build it again."

Meloetta wiped her tears away as she looked at Keldeo. "Thanks, Kel. I think I've cheered up a bit. Let's just rebuild it again."

"Well," Keldeo responded as he and Meloetta took out some tools. "Let's get building!"


	21. Chapter 21

Elly the Mii approached the ice cream parlour and walked up to Meloetta and Keldeo, after successfully rebuilding the ice cream parlour.

"Excuse me? Can I have an ice cream, please?" Elly the Mii politely asked.

"Sure!" Meloetta replied and went to her ice cream factory.

"So, little girl, what brings you here?" Keldeo asked.

Elly the Mii sadly placed her hands on her stomach, which was in pain after somebody kicked her. "Well, Wario is being so mean to me so he kicked me in the stomach, and now the pain leaving a mark on there! I need somewhere to sit in your ice cream parlour so I can heal the kick pain."

Meloetta came with an ice cream. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, she said that Wario kicked her in the stomach, and now it's going to leave a mark. Do we have anything that this girl need somewhere to sit in out ice cream parlour so she can heal the kick pain?" Keldeo pinpointed.

Meloetta pointed at the three high chair that were on front of the counter. "Here. Sit on these." She used Psychic to carry Elly the Mii and put her on the chair.

Elly the Mii pulled out a green dollar bill out of nowhere and gave it to Meloetta as she took the ice cream and started licking it. "Thank you! Now I can heal the kick pain, it's all because of you!"

"Anytime, little girl!" Meloetta responded happily.

Suddenly, Elly the Mii grew her eyes wide as she farted loudly, her skirt lifting by her gas as she blushed, giggling. "Oh gosh! Excuse me!" Elly the Mii apologized before carrying licking her ice cream with joy, with Meloetta and Keldeo looking at each other before shrugging their shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

Elvira entered Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour in the rush, running towards Meloetta and Keldeo, panting frantically.

"Oh, hey Elvira! What's up?" Meloetta asked.

"Oh, Meloetta, you wouldn't believe this!" Elvira exclaimed. "I just had a talk with Toadette and Princess Daisy, and I found out that Waluigi's not selling tacos anymore!"

Meloetta gasped in shock. "Dear Arceus!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her right paddle shaped hand. "You mean he's quit?"

Elvira simply nodded with a frown on her face.

"Wow." Meloetta sighed. "Even though I won't miss his obnoxious attitude, I am going to miss his tacos."

Keldeo looked oddly at Meloetta. "Have you even tried his tacos?"

Meloetta giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah. When heard the Seaside Hill song when me and my friends once celebrate the 100th chapter of "Waluigi's Taco Stand", they sure went through me. Luckily I have port-a-potties somewhere at the ice cream parlour."

Elvira looked at Meloetta in confusion. "Wow. I didn't know you have port-a-totties in here. Where are they?"

Meloetta pointed at the men's and ladies' port-a-totties. "They are over here, of course!"

Elvira then smiled, placing a couple of silver Pico coins on the counter. "Anyway, one ice cream please!"

"Of course, Elvira!" Meloetta smiled back before entering the ice cream factory as Meloetta returned with an ice cream, which had sprinkles and a flake on it.

Elvira happily took the ice cream and Meloetta took the money, as Elvira started to lick her ice cream in glee as she headed to the exit.


	23. Chapter 23

Gaby rushed up to Meloetta and Keldeo, with Meloetta making more ice cream cones in the ice cream factory.

"Yes? Can I help?" Meloetta kindly asked Gaby.

"Guess what!" Gaby stated. "Me and The Pinky Street Scouts were having a sleepover at Angela at Rainbow City to play games like dares, musical statues, and-"

"Rainbow City, huh?" Meloetta replied. "I would love to come, but I'm far to busy running my ice cream business. Maybe next time."

Gaby nodded. "OK!"

Just then, Gay Luigi popped in front of Keldeo and Meloetta out of nowhere. "Excuse me, I hope you made lotsa spaghetti!"

Meloetta and Keldeo looked at each other.

"We only sell ice cream here." Keldeo stated. "Sorry."

Elvira ran up towards Gaby. "Man, I've found at last!" She panted. "Perhaps I could fancy an ice cream..."

Elvira was about to order an ice cream when Gay Luigi shook as the time bomb went down for five seconds and Gay Luigi had exploded as lotsa spaghetti went everywhere.

"My clothes!" Gaby shrieked in horror as her clothes were covered in lotsa spaghetti.

"My hair!" Elvira shrieked in horror a her hair was covered in lotsa spaghetti.

"Now, that's what I call a Weegee rampage." Keldeo admitted as he was also covered in lotsa spaghetti.

"Agreed." Meloetta agreed, also being covered in lotsa spaghetti.


	24. Chapter 24

Usagi and The Sailor Scouts all cheered as they entered the ice cream parlour, walking up towards Meloetta and Keldeo.

"Hey girls!" Meloetta greeted. "What brings you all here?"

"We've just came here to have an ice cream ever since we have a sweaty summer!" Usagi stated, as she placed the $20 on the counter.

Meloetta took the 20$ and went to the ice cream factory... and then came back with ice cream for Usagi and the Sailor Scouts as the girls cheered as they headed to the exit.

"Whoa, That's a lot of planet varieties." Keldeo remarked. "Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and-"

"Wait... How did you know?" Meloetta asked, eying Keldeo.

"I just know the names, that all." Keldeo replied.

"Oh, OK." Meloetta remarked. "If that's all you know, Kel."

Keldeo nodded. "It sure is."


	25. Chapter 25

Aria Meloetta and Keldeo both sighed, as they're ice cream business went pretty slow.

"Man, our ice cream business is getting pretty slow, since Waluigi has quite his taco business." Meloetta commented with a huff.

"Tell me all about it, Mel..." Keldeo stated. "Do you think that everyone would come here after finishing every taco?"

"I don't know." Melotta replied. "I think they should wash them down with-"

Then, Elvira entered the ice cream parlour, rushing up to Keldeo and Meloetta, holding her crotch, with the spot of urine exposed at the front of her sweatpants. "Oh, Meloetta... Please! I need your help!"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Meloetta asked kindly.

"Yes! I really need to pee **_superbad!" _**Elvira exclaimed, doing her pee dance. "Do you know if I can use a ladies' room?"

"Sure, they're over there!" Meloetta pointed at the men's and ladies' bathroom.

"Thanks!" Elvira sighed in relief as she run into the ladies' bathroom.

"Just what is she here for?!" Keldeo remarked angrily, face hoofing himself.

"She is here because she needed a bathroom, since that she's been drinking too much lemonade." Meloetta responded.

"How did you know?" Keldeo asked.

"Well..." Meloetta stated.

Suddenly, there's a flushing sound came heard as Elvira stepped out of ladies' room, sighing of relief, grinning at Meloetta and Keldeo.

"Ah, I feel much better!" Elvira commented, smiling at Meloetta, waving. "Thanks for showing where the port-a-totties are!"

Meloetta waved back. "Anytime, Elvira!"

Elvira winked at Meloetta, as Meloetta winked back, with Elvira leaving the ice cream parlour building.


	26. Chapter 26

Sooty the Bear popped in front of Keldeo, as Meloetta came out of the ice cream factory after making her seventh ice cream cone.

"Good day! Would you like some ice cream?" Meloetta kindly asked.

Sooty nodded as he then pulled out a magic wand and waved it in the air in circles. As Meloetta gave Sooty an ice cream cone, Sooty pointed at the ice cream cone and changed it into a ice lolly, with Meloetta and Keldeo's eyes widening. Sooty then paid his money and went back down the counter, exiting Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Did you see what that yellow bear did?!" Meloetta exclaimed in shock, as her eyes winded. "He changed his ice cream into a popsicle!"

"I saw that, alright." Keldeo admitted, sighing as he face hoofed himself.

Meloetta had an idea. "Maybe I could sell ice lollies besides the thing from ice cream!"

"Good idea, Mel!" Keldeo commented. "It's all an idea for Sooty."

Meloetta nodded. "I agree! I think we should give Sooty thanks!"

Keldeo smiled. "Agreed."


	27. Chapter 27

"Meloetta, are all the ice cream in check?" Keldeo asked as he was looking at the other ice cream containers.

Aria Meloetta giggled as she waved her right paddle shaped hand at Keldeo. "Of course it is, Kel! You worry too much!"

A large carton of vanilla flavoured ice cream then splashed all throughout the ice cream parlour, with Meloetta and Keldeo popping their heads out of the ice cream.

"Whoops!" Meloetta giggled innocently as Keldeo sighed in annoyance.

Just then, Elvira entered the ice cream parlour while struggling to get in front of Meloetta and Keldeo since that the ice cream went everywhere.

"Yuck!" Elvira exclaimed. "This place is in a total mess like cold porridge with cake syrup!"

"Don't worry, Elvira!" Meloetta as she waved her right paddled shaped hand at Elvira. "Anything is under control! We will clean it up as soon as we can! So what can I do for you?"

"Just two reminders." Elvira responded. "One, Waluigi is back selling tacos in Seaside Hill. And two, I'm going to Seaside Hill Train Station so I can take a ride somewhere in fields later to practice my cheerleading routine."

Meloetta's eyes widened in glee. "Oh my! Waluigi is back selling tacos?!"

Elvira nodded, pulling out some silver Pico coins and placed them on the counter. "Anyway, one chocolate flavoured ice cream please."

"Coming right up!" Meloetta responded innocently as she took out a carton of chocolate flavoured ice cream and placed one scoop on the cone, giving it to Elvira while excepting her payment.

"Now I'm off now, I must catch that train as soon as possible." Elvira responded, but then she farted loudly, her eyes widened, along with Meloetta and Keldeo's as Elvira placed her hands on her tuba butt. "Whoops, excuse me... I'm a bit gassy today. Heehee!" She giggled as headed to the exit while managing to get her way out off the ice cream mess, licking her ice cream in joy.

"Whoa, Elvira sure loves dancing and cheerleading, don't you agree, Mel?" Keldeo commented.

Meloetta nodded as she placed her right paddled shaped hand on her chin. "I guess."


	28. Chapter 28

Aria Meloetta and Keldeo had both cleaned up the mess they've made when Uncle Grandpa walked in.

"Good morning!" Uncle Grandpa stated.

"Why, it's not morning anymore, mister!" Meloetta giggled. "It's 4PM. We are almost closing down the ice cream parlour for the day."

"Why it is." Uncle Grandpa said. "It sure is a lovely afternoon."

Meloetta nodded. "Anyway, do you some ice cream?" she asked kindly.

Uncle Grandpa nodded his head as he took out a five dollar bill and placed it on the counter. "Yes please."

And so, Meloetta popped her head down, and up again holding a vanilla ice cream, giving it Uncle Grandpa, taking a five dollar bill that was on the counter.

"Thank you!" Uncle Grandpa thanked, licking his ice cream as he exited the ice cream parlour.

"Gotta be honest, Mel." Keldeo stated. "Uncle Grandpa is sure not thinking well to know what the time is."

Meloetta nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing that I can make more ice cream with my special icing."

Keldeo smiled. "Well, that would be a good idea. Why don't we try it out sometime?"

Meloetta nodded. "OK, Kel. As long as we ran out of ice cream."

Keldeo chuckled. "Thanks." he stated.


	29. Chapter 29

QP had made her way to Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour, humming as she popped in front of Meloetta and Keldeo.

Meloetta smiled at QP, as she had finished creating a last carton of vanilla-flavoured ice cream. "Hi, little girl! Do you want some ice cream?" she kindly asked her.

QP nodded her head as she pulled out several of silver Pico coins out under her pink dress and placed then on the counter. "Yes please, miss. I could really use something sweet by now..."

Meloetta was just about to make QP an ice cream cone when Bel-Bel came bursting in. "QP! This is an emergency!" she shouted out.

"What emergency are you talking about, little girl?" Meloetta asked.

"Well, my mother and father are in big danger!" Bel-Bel pointed out. "QP's boyfrends was trying to fight those evil monsters back, but failing! QP, you've got to listen to me!"

But QP didn't listen. Instead, Meloetta made her a vanilla ice cream cone, giving to QP as she accepted the silver Pico coins, with QP licking her ice cream cone in glee.

"QP, I'm telling you!" Bel-Bel stated. "My parents are in danger, and I really need your help!" And with that, she grabbed QP by the hand and quickly dragged her out of Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour as QP dropped her ice cream cone.

"Wow." Keldeo stated. "Now that is odd, that girl sure really is in the hurry..."

"Indeed it is." Meloetta shrugged. "I guess."


	30. Chapter 30

Toadette entered Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour as she walked towards Meloetta and Keldeo, who were making more ice cream with Meloetta's cartons of vanilla icing.

"Hi little girl!" Meloetta greeted in a happy expression. "Would you like some ice cream? Or would you prefer an ice cream sundae, or a popsical?"

Toadette pulled 100 pokedollar bill out of nowhere and placed it on the counter. "Oh, I do much prefer a strawberry-flavoured popsical, Melody Pokémon!"

Meloetta gasped, her eyes widening when she pulled out a strawberry-flavoured popsicle. "How did you know me?"

Toadette took the popsicle, licking it in glee. "I knew that you are the only one who likes icing!"

Awkward Silence.

Meloetta tilted her head at Keldeo. "I don't understand. Why do they know me?"

Keldeo shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they just wanna be your friend, that's all."

"Is that really necessary?" Meloetta asked.

Toadette blinked as she shrugged, walking off while licking her popsicle in glee, leaving the ice-cream parlour.


End file.
